fablefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
King Maxis
King Maxis was an Apollan warrior and famed hero of Apolla. He was a brave and skilled warrior who would become a just and powerful king after freeing his land from the grasp of darkness. He was the very first Apollan to successfully rise up against the Erebesians after the Fall of Albion. Biography Maxis was born only two years after the Order of Chaos began. Both of his parents were knights in the Apollan Army but were killed during the Siege of Apolla. He was raised far from his homeland in Godwood Forest, a great refuge for the Apollan people, by his grandparents. When he became nine, Maxis' grandparents became fatally ill and died, leaving him to fend for himself. He was not alone, however, as Mushin, a great swordsman, began teaching him the art of sword combat. Mushin would become a father-figure for Maxis and would offer to have the orphan live with him many times, each time being turned down by the proud Maxis. Maxis spent much of his time as an adolescent exploring the surrounding woods. He became familiar enough with the forest and it's inhabitants to the point that he was able to communicate with many of the animals there. In his developing years, Maxis would become incredibly skilled in his swordsmanship and would advance greatly in other crafts of combat including archery and hand-to-hand combat. Maxis would continue to hone his skills, mostly just to show-off to the village children. One day, everything changed when Erebesian Legionnaires found the refugee village and burned it to the ground along with most of Godwood. Maxis barely survived the attack and swore to take revenge against the evil overlords. He left the region of Godwood and set out for the Kromesian Plains, a dust-filled wasteland where many veterans of the Apollan Army hid. Here, he would attempt to build a resistance force to stand against the denizens of Erebus. Out of all the former soldiers that lived in the Kromesian Plains, only one decided to follow the young warrior; the old sorcerer Arden. Arden aligned himself with Maxis believing that he was a key piece to an ancient prophecy and would someday be the king of all Apollans. Arden didn't just align with Maxis but he also taught the young warrior the ways of Will. Maxis became powerful in the ways of this magical force and would learn to use it in many applications. Now that Maxis was skilled in this new and alien force, he would focus on building his resistance. He and Arden travelled to Magi, which was the home of an old Lucienite prison fortress which held hundreds of enslaved villagers. They led a two-man siege against the prison and managed to free the prisoners which was, needless to say, an annoyance for the Lucienites. Most of the prisoners, who were merely farmers and factory laborers, would volunteer to join Maxis in his campaign against the world's dictators. Maxis brought his new army to the Avo Ruins where he would organize and train them. Unfortunately, he needed help to do this so he began a search to find more experienced allies. Arden, with his telepathic abilities, pointed Maxis in the direction of Bloodstone where Zane, a skilled assassin, was being held. Maxis was forced to fight against Lucienite shipcrews who intended to transport Zane from Bloodstone to their arenas. Maxis successfully defeated these enemies with his Will powers and began an Assassin's Pact with the great warrior. After bringing Zane back to the Avo Ruins and learning a few talents, Maxis set out for Bowerstone where an incredible swordsman named Laren was being held. Laren was once a great commander of the Apollan Army but she was captured soon after the Apollan Kingdom fell. Maxis needed to use the new skills that he learned from Zane to sneak into the Bowerstone prison and free Laren. Just from pure gratitude and hatred for the Erebesians, Laren pledged her allegiance to Maxis. With a true military commander at his side, Maxis would find it much easier to train his small army which was quickly growing due to Zane's connections in the Bloody Shade Organization and Arden's recruitment of veterans in the Kromesian Plains. Even with this growing army, Maxis knew that he was far too outnumbered. Arden told Maxis of the Legendary Souls, four spirits which were said to hold vast amounts of power for only virtuous warriors with the most just causes. Maxis would leave this army to his new allies while he began his quest to earn strength from these spirits. Category:Hero